How to make friends
by Akadark
Summary: he sat with his legs overhanging the edge, on the large open roof of beacon dorms. Starring out over the campus trying not to think, even though it was no good, he couldn't help but feels melancholy. 'Why didn't he have any friends' 'why was it so hard' He buried his face in his hands refusing to think about it anymore, lest he do something he hasn't done since he was child, cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends**

On the large open roof of beacon dorms, he sat with his legs overhanging the edge. Starring out over the vast campus trying not to think, even though it was no good, he couldn't help but feels melancholy. 'Why didn't he have any friends' 'why was it so hard' He brought his hands up to cover his face refusing to think about it anymore, lest he do something he hasn't done since he was a child, cry.

* * *

Another person shoved past Ruby as they tried to get in to the cafeteria for the one day dessert special. People were jamming and shoving all over the place, and Ruby, do to her quite nature and small stature seemed to be suffering more than anyone else.

Cardin walked through the throng of people, even as some tried to rush past, they mostly avoided running into him as he was bigger then most people there and walked with an air of confidence.

With Cardin, the line jostled and jolted before and after him, as students struggled to get the dessert, none wanting or capable of shoving Cardin around.

Ruby was shoved down the line, not that she noticed, as it only brought her closer to delicious dessert. However, right as she made a grasp for it she was shoved farther down the line. In the desperate moment she grabbed the counter with both hands to halt herself, but the line of hungry students mercilessly shoved her.

NO, this was no time for weakness. Re-gripping the counter Ruby pulled herself and the entire line of students moved back, people pushed uncomfortably close. Ruby reached one hand in front of the other as she fought with all the strength she had, ever so slowly pulling herself back toward the dessert. But the line was full of hungry and now aggravated students who didn't care about why the line had started to move in the wrong direction only that it would take them longer to get to their dessert.

With all the students might coming down on her, Ruby was pushed back. Some of the students were grabbing the dessert and fled the line to avoid the mess it became. Ruby was about to give up, with what seemed to be all the strength of the world forcing her away, she had no choice but to accept the fact she couldn't do it.

'But huntresses never give up' Calling upon the very last vestiges of the strength, she clawed her way inch after strenuous inch toward the sweet, delicious, reward.

It helped that the students were leaving as soon as they got their hands on their prize to avoid the hassle of the line that had almost stopped moving. Ruby was slowly and aggravatingly making her way there. With the thumping of bodies, noise of the endless complaining and chatter, elbows and everyone trying to reach over each others hands (despite the fact there was only one dish to get) that was the rush, Ruby was almost there, she could smell the sweet aroma, making her mouth water. In a last desperate attempt she grabbed her tray and shoved it as far as her arms could reach, stretching every part of her body toward the dessert, thinking of nothing, but getting closer to her ultimate goal.

Cardin was making his way through the line like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, hadn't lost his mind in a mad frenzy, maybe it was because no one was pushing against him, the students right after him in the line back peddling to avoid being pushed into the larger more intimidating student. He _was_ getting annoyed the line had stopped several times, but regardless he was almost within reach when a hand shoved a tray toward the dessert from beyond the mass of bodies. Getting in front of the dessert the hand was still there, desperately fighting to get closer. Maybe it was the fact he was in no rush, but he seemed to be the only one to notice it, or atleast the only one that cared to acknowledge it. Not caring that he held up the line for a few seconds (much to the people who were immediately behind him dismay) he watched as the tray gave a couple small lurches toward the dessert. Carding picked up one piece and placed in on the tray, it disappeared from sight. Getting back to the task at hand, he went for his own piece only to have his hand slapped by one of the servers.

"one per person" They stated.

"But I"

"One per person" the server stated lashing out with a ladle.

Cardin stepped back to avoid the cooking implement, his place in the line immediately closing in. Walking over to a to an empty table, he sat down grumbling all the way. Dispite how cramped the line was the cafeteria itself was fairly empty, something about most students not wanting to come get a dessert that they didn't know what it was. Which was stupid in Cardin's opinion all you had to do was look at it!

Ruby sat down opposite of Cardin.

He looked up to see her sit down, place her tray in front of her, and using a butter knife cut her dessert in half, picking up one half she reached over and put it on Cardin's tray.

Ruby picked up a fork and right before she took her first bite looked at Cardin and said.

"Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cardin and Ruby stood on the top on the dormitories building. The sun was setting and cast a beautiful shade of amber over the entire campus. The two just stood there together waiting and looking out over the edge.

"Hey, um Ruby, are we friends?"

"Yea we're friends, why wouldn't we be." Ruby said enthusiastically, then stopped, looking away slightly "Except, well, you do hit people a lot."

Cardin was quick to the response "But that's how I always make friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I made all my team like me." Cardin pounds his fist into his palm "And who doesn't like hitting people."

"Yeah that's fun, but, that's not how you make friends"

Cardin's utter shock was clear on his face. "WHAT!"

"No, you talk to them and do fun stuff together." Ruby walked to the edge of the roof while talking.

"Like fighting grimm?" Cardin asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah like fighting grimm." Now it was Ruby's turn to punch her palm "Hitting things is great when you do it together. But there are other things too, like, just saying hi and hanging out together and playing games and painting your nails and talking about cute... uuhhhh never mind."

Cardin walked over to the edge. Staring out as his mind tried to comprehend this new startling information. You didn't have to hit people to make them your friends? This challenged everything he ever knew. You show them who's boss, and they join you, or they cower from you. But deep down he knew they never really liked him. Now though, maybe.

Cardin turned away from the ledge "Hey, Ruby"

"Yeah" Ruby looked him in the eye.

"Will you help me make friends?"

"Yeah, of course" Ruby held out her hand, "What are friends for"

Cardin walked over and shook it.

* * *

Ruby and Cardin's heads poked out from around the corner, looking at the unsuspecting faunus down the hall. "Okay, just like we planned"

"Are you sure" Cardin said with no small amount of doubt as they pulled their heads back.

"Absolutely" Ruby said nodding her head vigorously.

Cardin sighed. Ruby disappeared in a cloud of petals and reappeared behind him, putting her hands on his back she pushed with all her might. Cardin steeled his courage, looked straight ahead and set his jaw. Then walked around the corner, still showing no sign of noticing Ruby's efforts.

Walking straight toward her, he fell into a more relaxed pace.

"Hi"

The little faunus turned and came face to chest with Cardin.

"eep!" came the high pitched reply.

Cardin tried to push passed the initial awkwardness.

"So how are you doing today"

"..."

"Port's class was a real bore, I mean I've never been so bored in my life ya know"

"..."

"I always wanted to add more cool things to my armour, like a fancy emblem or something."

"..."

"Well see ya around" Cardin turned and quickly walked off. Right around the corner and kept going. Ruby followed. After getting away from the awkward space that seemed to cling to him Cardin stopped and turned around.

"I don't think that went very well Ruby"

"Hey don't let it get you down, you'll get it" Ruby cheered. "I believe in you"

Cardin just stared at her "really Ruby?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Velvet still stood in the hall looking in the direction Cardin had walked off in. Trying to comprehend what just happened. "Hi" she said quietly. Shaking her head to clear it, she did a double take. Why was Cardin being so nice? Was it a good thing? Would he do it again? What should she do? Her face took on a look of slight worry and she turned and walked the opposite way, carrying on with her agenda. All the while wondering what she should do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Up on the dorms roof, Ruby and Cardin were hard at work with their next scheme, ehhh I mean plan.

Ruby lay on her stomach, her tough sticking out as she concentrated on a piece of paper in front of her. Cardin sat cross legged beside her, pointing out this and that, and adding his opinion

"There" Ruby said as she wrote out one more line, pushing the paper out so Cardin could see it.

He picked up the paper.

Things Friends Do.

Share something about yourself.

Encourage them and cheer them up.

Eat together.

Play video games.

Go out for ice cream.

Do each others hair.

Cardin looked up from the list to the smiling face of ruby. "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Of course I do!" Ruby's smile never left her face. "Trust me, everything's going to go great."

Cardin looked back down at the list. "It's just, I don't think I'm going to do anyone's hair."

"What" Ruby's said shocked. "But it's really fun, you can put in high lights, and braids, and, and, and"

Cardin grabbed the paper from Ruby, placing it on the roof, he scribbled out the line about hair.

"Humph" Ruby turned around and crossed her arms.

It wasn't very long. By the time they were done only had a handful of things were left.

"Ruby will this really work?" Carding started.

"Don't worry, they're guaranteed friend making activities." Ruby said with complete confidence, turning back to face him and gave Cardin a thumbs up.

"Right"

Ruby straightened her back, her arms fell to her sides, and chin up. "Now are you ready to make friends."

"Yes"

"Are you ready to push aside your social insecurities."

"Yes"

"Are you ready to show the world that Cardin Winchester is the nicest, friendliest, kindest, cuddliest there is.

"Yes" Cardin shouted in reply to the inspiring speech and ran through the door and down the stairs.

Ruby sighed, Cardin was finally breaking out of his shell. She walked over to the edge of the roof, enjoying the cool evening breeze. They had been up on the roof for... two hours! Ruby turned and sprinted back inside and down the stairs.

Running all the way, she skidded to a halt right out side of her dorm.

"Hey Rubes, where ya been." Yang asked from inside the room.

"Uhh just working on something." Ruby said scratching the back of her head. She got a few suspicious looks from her team. She needed to change the subject.

"So, can I tell you guys something about myself."

That got her even more suspicious looks.

Yang was the first to answer "Uh Ruby I'm your sister, I already know everything about you."

"Um right. Weiss?"

"I'm busy right now, and even if I wasn't why would I want to know." Weiss said questioningly.

Ruby looked to Blake

"I'm good"

"Oh" Ruby felt a little bad. Did she really have friends?

* * *

Cardin pushed open the door to his dorm. Inside Russel sat to the left fiddling with his shoe, Dove was at their desk in the middle of the far wall and Sky was laying on his bed to the right staring up at his scroll.

Cardin waited for a moment before grimacing and shouting his orders. "Grab your gear, we move out now." He stepped back out the door and waited for his team.

Sky, Dove and Russel stared at each other a second and rushed to collect anything they might need for an immediate mission.

* * *

Russel sat on the park bench eating his ice cream. Mint and chocolate chip. Cardin sat beside him enjoying straight chocolate. Dove just got his from the ice cream stand, and Sky was next with three kids lined up behind them.

Russel took another bite out of his scoop. It seemed to be a very quiet day, the sky was clear and blue, and it was fairly warm. Yep a very nice day indeed. He took another bite from his ice cream.

A kid on the play ground who couldn't be more than six fell and started to cry, and cry. Cardin was about to yell at him to shut up like a normal person, but before he could shout, the thought 'Is that what Ruby would do? Nah, she would do something like...' entered his mind. Standing up, he made his way straight to the crying kid.

Russel took another bite of his ice cream as he watched Cardin walk into the playground.

"Hey kid" He lowered himself down and looked the child in the eye, with the best grin he could muster, he said. "Would you like some of my ice cream?"

The kid stopped bawling for just a second as he tried to comprehend the giant of a man in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAHH" Cardin looked up to see a woman running across the park to them. "Get away from my son!" She yelled as she Smashed Cardin over the head with her hand bag.

"No, wait, I was just" As the bag collided with his head the second time he started taking steps back. He tried to explain himself, but every time he went to talk she would hit him again.

Russel took another bite from his ice cream. Dove was now standing behind him, holding french vanilla. Sky had finally decided on a flavor and was just getting it from the man at the stand, now. five kids behind him.

The woman continued to chase Cardin around the park, hitting him every chance she got.

"Lets get out of here" Cardin said as he ran by his team. Dove took off after his leader right away. Russel stood, took a bite, and ran full speed. Sky looked at his fleeing team and got the idea and followed as well. All four running full tilt lead by Cardin who was holding his arms over his head.

* * *

Russel and the rest of team CRDL were back in their dorm.

Russel, however, was still confused by what happened. First Cardin had ordered them out on a sudden mission, then went to the park, got ice cream, harassed a child, then they ran back to beacon. Russel couldn't make heads or tales of why. He looked around, Sky and him were the only ones in the room at the moment. That was good, he needed to talk to him about what was on his mind.

Standing, Russel walked over to Sky.

"Sky, I have to know something." Sky looked up from his scroll to his teammate.

"What flavor Ice cream did you get?"


End file.
